


Sweet True Lies

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Series: Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Cedarthur - Freeform, Cedarthur but sad, Hurt/Comfort, It's less than 1k words so maybe, M/M, Unrequited Love, drabble i guess?, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: How Much Longer Can I Hold On?
Relationships: Asaa | Arthur/Sety | Ced
Series: Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sweet True Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Well uhhhh, this was supposed to be a happier fic but...oops. 
> 
> Well, enjoy :D

When Arthur met Ced back in Manster, they became fast friends.

They shared similar burdens and leaned on each other for support. They both understood each other very well since they both lost most of their family, and only had both of their sisters left. (Tinni and Fee respectively)

Arthur’s father was never to be seen after Tailtiu and Tinni got taken away. Perhaps he ran away, or died, or tried to save them. Arthur did not know.

Ced’s father was proclaimed to be dead, but Ced wished to bring him back if only to see his mother, Erinys, be happy again. 

Ced wanted to have a happy family again. 

And honestly, so did Arthur. 

One day, Arthur and Tinni had a fight. They were getting closer to Friege each day, and it was only a matter of time before they would have to fight Hilda (for the final time, hopefully). 

Tinni lashed out at him when he said he was going to defeat Hilda himself, and that having her fight Hilda would be dangerous. “I have Forseti”. He told her. “I can handle this on my own! I can’t let you risk your life...you are the only thing I have…”

Obviously, he hadn’t meant to be rude, but that was when Tinni shouted at him. Telling him this was her fight. 

Arthur only wanted to make Tinni happy and not have her fight her abuser. But of course, this  _ was  _ Tinni’s fight after all. He just had to accept that. 

Hiding in his tent, Arthur curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, he just wanted to  _ rest _ . To be left  _ alone.  _

However, like always, Ced caught on to what was happening and went to check up on Arthur. 

“Arthur...can I come in?” He asked. 

Immediately, Arthur’s eyes shot open, but he didn’t move. “D-Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

Ced sighed, opening the flap and peaking inside. “Arthur, I know something’s wrong. I can hear it in your voice.” 

“...Fine…” Arthur muttered, trying his best not to start breaking down into tears. Ced then went inside the tent and sat next to him. 

“Now, tell me...what’s troubling you this time?” 

“Tinni and I...we got into a fight…” 

“I see...I’d assume it was about Hilda? You told me something about her back in Miletos.” 

Arthur only nodded. Still holding back his tears. 

“Hey...come here…” Ced told him. 

Arthur complied, and then Ced hugged him tightly, and that was when Arthur burst into tears.

“Let Tinni have this fight...she will be fine...after all, she has the support of you and Fee.” 

_ ‘That’s right.’ _ He thought. Tinni and Fee became a couple not too long ago. “Y-Yeah...that is t-true.” 

“Yeah...see? She’ll do great, plus, it will help you keep the energy of Forseti intact. You don’t want to waste it do you not?” 

Arthur agreed. “Yeah. Oh, Ced, why must you be always right.” 

The sage chuckled a little at that. “I’m not  _ always _ right. I’m just good at making others feel...well, at peace.” 

Smiling a little, the mage knight replied. “But you always know how to make me feel better about myself.” 

“Because I  _ know  _ you. You’re my friend after all.” 

For a moment, there was a hint of relief that went through Arthur, he felt...something extraordinary.

At that moment, he realized.

He loved Ced. 

Not as a best friend, but as a lover, a companion, someone he cherished.

For a long time, he thought he would feel the same. 

The day the holy war had ended, that was when Arthur asked.

“Ced! I’m about to take my leave to Silesse soon. And, well...I want to ask you something.” 

Ced turned toward Arthur and smiled warmly. “Ah, of course, tell me, Arthur, what is it?.” 

“Well...I want you...I want you to come with me to Silesse. I...I love you, Ced! I have for a while now...and I just wanted to know...if you feel the same way...”

He prayed, he hoped to Naga that Ced reciprocated his feelings. 

Instead of that, however, there was silence. Overwhelming, eerie,  _ terrifying _ silence. 

“I…” Ced tried to speak. “I don’t...I don’t see you that way, Arthur…I’m sorry...”

_ ‘...Oh…’  _ He tried to say, only to fall silent again.

Moments passed. 

“I see…”

He had to leave. He just had to. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” He trailed off, tears welling up. “I-I have to go…” 

Bolting out of the room and making his way outside, he tried to calm down, at least until he knew he was alone. Then, after a while, he stopped, looked around, then sat down under a tree. 

Unable to hold in his feelings any longer, he let the tears fall and started crying. Stifling his sobs so that nobody could hear him.


End file.
